In the electronics industry, generally, integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor dies. The features of the integrated circuits on the semiconductor dies are becoming progressively smaller with advances in semiconductor processing. Semiconductor dies (with integrated circuits) are commonly packaged in packages that contain an interconnect. The interconnect of the package can be formed as an integral part of the package or can be formed independently of other components of the package (such as a package substrate). The interconnect in the package generally provides an interface between the integrated circuit of the semiconductor die and another component.
Packages, and possibly other surface mount devices, can then be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB can be a substrate to which any number of components is attached to form a system-level device, for example.